


The Only One

by munshayne



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Insecure Tsukishima Kei, Just a little angst, Krtsk Week 2020, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, Romance, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munshayne/pseuds/munshayne
Summary: “Kuroo… I'm saying it's okay if one day you'll find someone else. A woman. It's okay if you want to leave me.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844272
Kudos: 95





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> KuroTsuki Week 2020!! Day 7: ER (Established Relationship)
> 
> Not an experienced writer therefore I'm sorry for grammatical errors or repetitive words/phrases.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“K-kuroo?” Kei asked as Kuroo looked at him. He can’t read his eyes, he can’t read his emotions but he knows one thing… He’s leaving him.

“I’m sorry, Tsukishima.” Kuroo whispered. Kei’s eyes widened as he saw an unknown woman beside Kuroo, carrying a child. A child that looks exactly like his lover.

“W-what… What’s happening?” Kei asked, confused. His heartbeat faster than ever.

“Good bye, Kei.” Kuroo said before turning around and wrapping his arms around the woman’s waist, turning his back on Kei. The blonde stood there, frozen in place.

“W-wait don’t leave me… Kuroo…”

“Kuroo!” Kei yelled as he woke up and panted for air. He then looked beside him quickly and relaxed when he saw Kuroo, still there. He gripped his shirt and tried to calm down his breathing. It was a dream. It was just a dream.

“Moonshine?” Kuroo called for Kei, eyes half opened. Slowly he sat down and caressed Kei’s back. “A bad dream?” The raven asked, kissing his lover’s temple.

Kei relaxed his body against Kuroo as he murmured comforting words. The scene flashed in Kei’s mind again, which made him wrap his arms around the raven’s body. The raven embraced him tightly as he gave him kisses here and there.

“Don’t leave me. P-please.” Kei shakily whispered, holding back his tears.

Kuroo pulled back and cupped Kei’s cheeks, wiping his tears away. He stared at Kei lovingly, admiring his beauty.

“I would never leave you moonshine.” Kuroo stated before pressing his lips against Kei’s, calming him down. Both of them drifted to sleep in each other’s arms after a few minutes.

Kei woke up early the next day. His body got used to waking up at 6 o'clock or maybe even earlier than that. He planted a soft kiss on Kuroo’s forehead and got out of bed. He chuckled when he heard his lover murmuring his name in his sleep while patting the space where he lied down.

The both of them have different schedules but they always eat breakfast together. If Kuroo will go early, then Kei will wake up earlier to make and eat breakfast with him. If Kei’s the one who needs to go early, then Kuroo will be the one to make breakfast.

While cooking, Kei felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around his slim waist. He closed his eyes as Kuroo nuzzled his face on the blonde’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“Good morning.” Kei greeted and kissed Kuroo’s head.

Kuroo didn’t budge as Kei kept cooking, it was just their normal breakfast. The both of them have day offs today so they decided to spend their day at home, in each other’s arms.

“Tetsu, answer the phone.” Kei stated, he was just about done cooking their breakfast when Kuroo’s phone rang. The raven groaned and bit Kei’s neck which made him gasp.  
With a mischievous grin on his face, Kuroo backed away and squeezed Kei's butt before grabbing his phone.

“Tanaka? What's up?”

While Kuroo was talking to Tanaka on the phone, the table was prepared by Kei. He then sat down and waited for the call to end.

“What is it?” Kei asked as Kuroo sat down in front of him.

The raven explained that Tanaka asked if it was okay for the both of them to take care of their baby Aiko for the day because apparently Kiyoko was suddenly summoned from her work and so does Tanaka. Of course, the raven agreed but he still asked Kei if he wanted it and if he doesn’t he’ll just take back his words. The blonde agreed to it since they don’t have anything to do anyway.

“Thank you so much!! Kiyoko will pick her up in the evening!” Tanaka said before kissing his daughter’s cheek and saying goodbye. Kuroo wanted to see Tanaka out but the guy said that it was fine so they just stayed until he was out of sight.

“Uncle Kuroo!” Aiko exclaimed and raised her arms, wanting to be in the raven’s arms. Kuroo squatted then took her in his arms, smiling at her.

“What do you wanna do today little princess?”

Kei smiled at the sight in front of him. In her bag there were some toys that she liked and some books to read. Kuroo was good with kids ever since, one thing that Kei admired. Kei likes kids but the kids were not fond of him because according to some he looks scary.

“U hab this to?” Aiko asked, then pointed at Kuroo’s finger where a ring was placed.

“Yes we also have one like your mommy and daddy!” Kuroo answered and pointed at Kei’s hands, showing the other ring to the girl.

“So u lab each other to? And hab kids?”

Kei’s smile faded when Aiko mentioned the word ‘kids’. One thing that they couldn’t have. One thing that Kuroo won’t have as long as he’s with Kei. Of course, these kinds of things have been bothering the blonde way before their relationship started.

It’s also one of the reasons why it took Kuroo almost two years just to get Kei’s yes. Kei loves him with all his heart, but all those what ifs randomly pops up in his head and he’ll question himself.

Is he enough for Kuroo? Won’t Kuroo want someone who can give him a family? Someone who he can marry? Someone who he can be proud of without getting judged? Kuroo’s the sweetest, most caring person that Kei ever met and he deserves all the love that the world can give.

Can Kei give that kind of love?

What if his love wasn’t enough?

“Moonshine.”

Kei snapped back into reality. He immediately flashed a smile and raised his eyebrows. Kuroo repeated that he was thinking of bringing Aiko to a nearby park and the blonde agreed. Maybe going to the park will make the uneasiness fly away.

That was just a maybe though.

When they went to the park, Kuroo attracted a lot of attention. Who wouldn’t stare at a man who’s holding a child looking so adorable? A few women approached them and gave compliments.

How Kuroo was so loving towards the child. How he would make a great dad. How he would make his future child and wife happy. Kei couldn’t do anything and just listen from behind. Kuroo would steal glances every now and then but the blonde would just smile at him.

“Stay here with uncle tsukki okay? Uncle will just get you an ice cream.” Kuroo said before giving Aiko to Kei. The raven winked at Kei then left them at the swing.

Aiko smiled brightly at Kei as he fixed her hair. Aiko got more features from Kiyoko but her attitude was definitely from Tanaka. _It would surely be nice to have a child huh,_ Kei thought.

“R u okie?” Aiko asked with her doe eyes, looking intently at Kei.

“Of course, uncle’s okay. You're just very pretty like your mother.” Kei said which made Aiko happy. They talked about Kiyoko until Kuroo arrived with two ice creams on his hand.

The day was well spent with Aiko. The both of them enjoyed talking and taking care of her. Before dinner time came, Kiyoko arrived at their place picking her baby up. They bid goodbyes and thank yous to each other.

“Are you okay? Hmm?” Kuroo asked when they lied on their bed, Kei’s head resting on the raven’s arms.

“Yes. I’m just tired that’s all.”

A lie.

Definitely a lie.

It’s been bothering Kei for about a week now. His attitude and affection towards Kuroo changed but he tried not to make it obvious. He doesn't want the raven to worry about him. Kei just needs time to clear his head and free himself from these thoughts.

“Tsukki, you good?” Koganegawa asked.

They just finished practicing for a match that will happen next week. Kei grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat away on his face.

“Yeah I’m.. good.” Kei said, then forced a smile which Koganegawa didn’t buy.

“I know I’m crazy and loud but you can talk to me anytime.” He said before smiling widely at the blonde. Kei went silent for a few minutes before looking at the other once again.

“Do you think that Kuroo would be a great father as well?”

“Of course! Kuroo-san has his own ways towards kids and he’ll definitely be a good fa- Wait… No, I mean..” Koganegawa stopped what he was saying when he realized what Kei meant.

“It’s okay… I think so too.” Kei said, then played with the ring on his neck. The blonde would turn the ring into a necklace every practice or match so that it won’t affect his play.

Kei then excused himself to the shower room. Koganegawa called for him again but he just waved at him goodbye. The both of them decided to go home together since Kuroo was around the area doing some business things and Kei headed to the restaurant where the raven said he was.

A bunch of people went out of the restaurant after a few minutes and Kei smiled to himself when he saw his lover looking as dazzling as ever. He was talking to some of his co-workers. The blonde’s eyes landed on the woman beside Kuroo.

She was beautiful. Has a nice face, has a nice body and probably has a nice personality as well. He knows the look that the woman was giving to Kuroo because that’s the way he looks at him as well. Kei can’t help but to feel insecure because that woman can give anything to Kuroo unlike him.

“Hey Kuroo, how about you take her home?” One of his co worker asked, referring to the woman beside him. They started teasing them together but Kuroo immediately declined and said that someone’s waiting for him.

Kei went to Kuroo’s car, not wanting to hear their conversation anymore. Even though the raven declined, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. That there’s a lot of woman out there who can take Kuroo away from him.

“Hi moonshine.” Kuroo greeted when he saw Kei. They hugged each other before entering the car. The blonde was silent on the way home and Kuroo can’t help but to get worried. He noticed how his lover’s been acting quite different for the past week but didn’t say anything since he wanted Kei to say it himself.

He doesn’t want to force him to talk about things that make him uncomfortable.

‘Till they got home, Kei was still silent and Kuroo decided to talk to him.

“Moon-”

“She’s pretty.” Kei cut him off as he sat down at the edge of the bed. Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed, not getting what the blonde was saying.

“Your co worker. She’s really pretty.”

“And so? You’re prettier.”

“Nothing. She just seems like a nice person. A person that you can get along with.”

“And what about it? You’re nicer.”

“Nothing. Just thought that you… look good together.” Kei said, whispering the last words but enough for Kuroo to hear. He was about to lie on the bed when Kuroo kneeled in front of him, holding his hands.

“What are you saying?” Kuroo murmured, not believing what Kei had said.

“I… I was just thinking that if you want… if you want to get along with her or... date her then you can-”

“No. Absolutely not. Kei, baby, what’s this? What’s wrong? Are you- no, are we okay?” Kuroo asked, worriedness was evident in his eyes and Kei can’t help but to feel bad.

“Y-you know I'm always wondering how great of a father you can be. I can imagine you spoiling your kids and getting protective of them especially if it's a girl. Surely, they'll get your features cause you have strong genes. They'll be very pretty and handsome just like their father.”

“No I.. I don't like where this is going. Stop. Please moonshine I—”

“Kuroo… I'm saying it's okay if one day you'll find someone else. A woman. It's okay if you want to leave me.”

“Baby, love this is not funny please stop joking..” Kuroo's voice cracked at the end which broke Kei's heart. He doesn't want Kuroo to get hurt but look at what he's doing right now.. The blonde cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears away.

“It's okay. It's okay my love.” Kei whispered and kissed Kuroo's forehead. He's on the verge of crying as well but he held back his tears.

“Why… Why do I feel like you don't love me anymore? Am I not enough? Am I not paying attention to you? Do you want me to quit my job so I can focus on you because I will do it. I can find another job-”

“No! No no. I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much that it's okay for me to let you go. Although it will hurt me so fucking much. But Tetsu… if you.. if you stay with me you'll never get the chance to have a child. To have a family…”

“Is that it?”

Kei's eyes widened and looked at Kuroo, confused. That was not the reaction that he was expecting from him. He expected him to agree.

“Do you think just because I can't have a child with you or get married to you, I will leave you? Do you think my love for you is that low?”

“No! But Tetsu—”

“No. It's my turn. Kei, I loved you from the start… until now. You, you're the only one who made me feel things that the others can't make me feel. You're the only one who can make me do things that I didn't even know that I can do. You're the only one who gives me hope and motivation. You're the only one I can see spending the rest of my life with. Kei… Without you I feel so empty. Without you I feel like dying. And you really expect me to leave you? No. Not a single chance. I did not wait for you for two years just to break up with you in the future because the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. You're the only one for me.”

“Tetsurou…”

“If you want to see me have kids and get married then we'll fly to Belgium, Germany, Argentine, or in any country that allows same sex marriage. Just say the word and I'll leave everything here… for you.”

Kei couldn't hold back his tears anymore and cried. Kuroo quickly embraced him in his arms, caressing his back. The blonde gripped Kuroo's shirt and cried on his chest.

Kei thought that he was such a fool for thinking those things. Kuroo Tetsurou wouldn't leave him because of that.

“I don't care if people will judge me, if people will judge us. I love you so fucking much and I'm willing to shout that to the whole world. I was holding back all this time because I know you're not comfortable with PDA. Because you're afraid we'll get judged. But Kei.. I just want you to know that I love you so much. So so much.”

That day, all of Kei's worries were washed away. Kuroo made sure to show him how much he loves him every single day and Kei couldn't be more happier. He's very lucky to have Kuroo Tetsurou in his life.

“It's Tsukishima Kei's turn to serve now and we can see Kuroo Tetsurou, his lover, on the sidelines looking proud of him.” The commentator said which caused ruckus in the crowds.

Kei looked at Kuroo as he prepared for serving. The raven shouted "I Love You Tsukishima Kei" after the whistle was heard.

A bunch of reactions was heard from the crowd and Kei can't help but to smile, feeling happy and shy at the same time.

With a smile on his face, Kei confidently did a jump serve knowing that he got the one and only Kuroo Tetsurou on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
